Super Human High School (SHHS)
by StoryLord0
Summary: The greatest heroes' children and villians' children are all going to the same school. What will happen? How many fights will there be! Read and find out!


Super Human High School

(SHHS)

Premier book: Heading there

By Noble Calhoun Pictures From Web

Hey everyone! Guess who it is? Noble Calhoun with another series! Super Human High School is an academy for Marvel and DC heroes and villains. Even heroes and villains who don't have powers like Batman, Lex Luthor, and more are introduced in this amazing series! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Meet Superboy

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Smash!_

"Oh, crud." Superboy said as he looked at the remains of his golden superman alarm clock. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

His father was sitting on the sofa chair, reading the _daily planet_. "Uh, Dad, I kind of-""Broke your new golden clock?" His father asked expectantly. He nodded guiltily. "We'll have to get you the kryptonite one." His father said plainly. Superboy groaned. The kryptonite edition would weaken his powers if he tried to smash it. "But I do have some very good news." His dad said, smiling. "What?" Asked Superboy as he wolfed down the rest of the pancakes his mom, Louis Lane, had made for him. "You've been accepted to SHHS." His father said proudly.

Superboy immediately stopped eating. SHHS was the academy that accepted young heroes and villains to train their powers and one day become great heroes

Or evil tyrants. And he had been accepted? He barely could even control his powers, let alone improve them! "You pack tomorrow." His Dad said. "Oh, and Damian's going, too."

The next week, Superboy and Damian (Batman's son, Robin) were at the bus stop, waiting. Their parents gave them hugs and said their goodbyes. As Superboy got on the bus, he looked back and saw his parents, his house, and his dog, Krypto, one last time. Then he walked on the bus, ready for an amazing adventure.

Chapter 2 Bus fights

Superboy and Damian were shocked as soon as they saw the bus driver: Black Mass. Except his suit was dirty and smelly. He had a grimy beard and a mess of hair. He was chewing a hot dog with yellow, rotted, teeth. He grunted at Superboy and Robin. He then pointed back at the seats. Superboy and Damian sat in a seat next to a seat with a weird –looking teen. He had unnaturally long hair, paper-white skin, and a crooked, evil smile. He was wearing a purple tuxedo with a yellow undershirt, and he had a spray-paint can with a clown face on it in his khakis pocket. He was holding a camera in his left hand. Next to him was a pale, handsome teen that was holding a pocketknife in a hand. He was trembling, terrified of the kid next to him. "Oh, hello not-so-heroes." The crazy one said.

"Who are you?" Superboy said. "I'm the son of the joker, Jokester" Jokester said loudly. He then slapped Robin in the face. "Your stupid father is the reason I didn't get to see my father until I was 11." Jokester said through gritted, grinning teeth. "Don't talk about my dad!" Robin said as he punched Jokester in the face. Then Jokester started laughing maniacally. "Oh, Brian." He said evilly. The trembling kid grabbed his pocketknife and threw it at Robin. He dodged, and kicked him in the biscuits. Brian's eyes went wide and they screwed up in pain.

Jokester was about to throw another punch, but a cocoa colored hand grabbed his arm. A tall, bald, black teen had grabbed Jokester's arm. He then knocked him out with a left hook. He looked at Superboy and Damian, shook his head, and walked back to his seat. "UUUHHH…" Robin said, confused. The two boys looked at Jokester and Brian, and then quickly moved to another seat.

Chapter 3 Welcome to SHHS!

Superboy and Robin had just got through the school doors. There was a muscular alien-like man crystally white hair and he was wearing a brown suit that said Principal Doomsday on a tag. Superboy noticed he wasn't smiling. He was only saying "welcome" to all the students who passed by him. When Superboy and Robin passed by, he grunted "welcome". He glared at Superboy as they passed by. "What's up with him?" Superboy asked as they headed to the beginner's ceremony. "It's because your dad was his enemy back in the day." A deep voice said behind them. They turned. A tall, muscular, red eyed, yellow-skinned teen was right behind them. He was wearing a battle harness. He gave them both looks of hatred. A small, limbless robot appeared behind him. "I am Mind, son of Brain. This is Mongil, son of Mongul. We do not wish to fight." They walked off. "Does everyone here hate us?" Asked Robin. "Don't worry about those guys_." Said a_ yellow blur that suddenly stopped in front of them. It was a kid in a yellow Flash costume. "I'm Kid Flash." He said innocently. "My name's Damian, but you can call me Robin." Robin said. "So, are you guys signing up for anything?" Asked Kid Flash.

"No, we haven't even seen the signup sheets." Superboy explained. "Follow me." Kid Flash instructed. He led them to a humongous bulletin board, stacked with different papers to sign up for activities, electives, and contests. Superboy spotted a sheet labeled _Tourney Entrants._ "What's this, Kid Flash?" He asked. "That's the power tournament. It's where 32 students battle each other to win no homework for a month. Matches start next week." Robin scanned the paper. There were 27 entrants so far:

**Jokester**

**Mongil**

**Poison leaf**

**Mind**

**Kid flash**

**Ned Fury**

**Red Twister**

**Fantstic Boy**

**Alakhazam**

**Beast kid**

**Deadlake**

**Dark Mask**

**Nytzlplx**

**Aqualad**

**Tweedle Dee**

**Tweedle Dum**

**Peeker**

**Red Dynamite**

**Wolverine JR**

**Magneti**

**Bane Boy**

**Ken Jordan (Green Lantern)**

**Chaal Sinestro (Yellow Lantern)**

**Lerflooze (Orange Lantern)**

**Wonder Girl**

**Hannah Quinn **

**Movie Freak**

Superboy and Damian added their names to the list.

Well, that's it for chapter 1. See you next time!


End file.
